Brainstorming
by Animeleader
Summary: Eli is having trouble coming up with a new idea for his newest fiction. So he decides to ask Clare, whos having issues with the fact her mom is marrying Glen over. Implied Eclare. One-Shot


**Brainstorming**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Eli is having difficulty thinking of a new idea for his newest fiction piece that he wants to work over the summer. So he decides to invite Clare over to his place to come up with an idea together.

**Pairing:**Eclare, its more subtle.

**Rating:**K

**A/N:** This is actually from a roleplay audition sample I did on my Eli floater account. I liked it so much that I changed the format to look like a one shot instead. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>" What to do, what to do?" sighed Eli as he was in his room writing his latest fiction. He was having trouble with writers block. " Just earlier you had a brilliant idea for a story and now you can't even come up with one." He brushed his fingers through his hair, he was having difficulty coming up with something. He then thought up of an idea. " Thats it, I'll just take a break and talk to someone on the phone for a bit. Maybe that'll help clear the stress." And with that Eli took out his cellphone and started dialing Adam's number.<p>

"Hello..?" Eli smiled as his friend answered the phone, "Hey Adam, hows the healing process going?" he asked. It was only a few weeks after the incident a prom. Eli felt so terrible for his friend because he was caught between the crossfire but he was glad that Adam was okay. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend. "Its going okay. A few more days and I'll be good as new. Hell, if I were to ever get shot again I could always become the Terminator."

Eli smirked over the phone as he rolled his eyes, Adam was always a joker. Even during when he was in the hospital he was cracking jokes. "Keep it up and you'll become the next Robo-Cop dude." Eli then grabbed his pencil, spinning it around as he was brainstorming while talking to his friend on the phone. Adam then heard the tapping of a pencil. " Ah, so thats why you're calling me. Looks like someone is having story trouble."

Eli leaned over in his chair and opened his mouth, "Yeah, I so am not having story trouble," he said sarcastically. " Eli, you know that I'm not good when it comes to writing stories. Why don't you just invite Clare over and ask her? After all if you're going to rekindle your friendship with her might as well allow her to help you out." Eli paused a bit on the phone thinking about it, '_Well she did say she needed to get away from the house. Plus it'll be good for her since shes been stressing over this whole her mom marrying Glen and how Jake will soon become her step-brother_,' he thought.

" Adam! You're brilliant! This is why I could always count on you! I would ask Imogen but shes already had plans with Bianca to hang out. God knows what they're doing and I probably wouldn't want to know." Adam, who was focusing on Call of Duty laughed, "Of course Eli, now can I go back to playing my game? I was in the zone before you called and started rambling on about how you were having a case of writer's block." Eli nodded and told Adam a goodbye before hanging up. He then decided to go give Clare a text message since she was probably busying hiding in her room from all the wedding planning.

_Text: Hey Clare, I was wondering if you could come over for a second? I really need your help brainstorming an idea for my newest piece of fiction._

_ -Eli_

About fifteen minutes later Eli heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," he yelled, informing his parents as he walked out of the cluster that was his room and towards the main entrance. Eli then opened his door and smiled, " Clare, you made it." Clare then followed him towards his room and sat on his bed as Eli sat on the computer chair. " So..." she said, "What kind of story trouble are you having Eli?" she asked. Eli smirked, "Well you know, I wanted to write a story about a magical world filled with butterflies and rainbows."

Clare's mouth dropped and Eli started laughing, "I'm kidding. Sheesh I thought you would of known me by know. Ouch, I'm so hurt by this." Clare rolled her eyes playfully and shot a smile at him, "Oh Eli be quiet and lets get to work on this story." Eli grabbed his pen and turned over his chair to focus on Clare, "So, who should our protagonist be? Should it be a male or female?" he asked. Clare placed the palm of her hand under her chin, she was pondering, that was always step one when making a story, creating the character. Gender always mattered when it came to writing a story. "Well how about you do one on a girl for once? I've read most of you're stories and they always focused on males."

Eli thought about her suggested for a second. He smirked and wrote it down. " Clare, I can see it now. It'll be about a young teenage girl, everyone thinks that she has it all, but in reality she feels empty, lost, whenever she screams for help no one ever hears her. Shes trapped in a light house waiting for someone to understand her feelings, but before we even get to that part we must explain why she is that way now. Maybe something happened in her family or shes waiting for a lover who went to war but never returned. It could be a ghost story! " he exclaimed. Clare laughed at him, "See now you get you're creativity back."

Eli smirked, " Yeah," He then walked over towards the bed and sat on it. He looked Clare in the eye and his smirk grew even wider, "Clare, you know I normally don't say this but you're like my lucky charm, you magically gave me an idea for a whole new story. I think its going to be even better than the one than the one we worked on together." Clare blushed as Eli told her that she was his lucky charm, she was glad to be friends with him again. She missed him, even though she will always love Eli, for he was her first love, she knew it was best not to imply anything.

Eli still needed to learn how to get emotionally better and love himself before he could love someone else. "Well, how about this, since I want out of the house and you're probably bored doing nothing all summer, how about we work on this story together?" she suggested. Eli smiled and hugged her. " Brilliant idea!" He then glanced at the clock, it was almost evening. "Well, how about we work on this story first thing tomorrow morning? Its getting late and I don't want your mom to go call commando on me."

Clare rolled her eyes playfully, "She won't do that anymore. Shes focused on Glen and the wedding but it is getting late so I probably should go." Eli then followed Clare to make sure she got out safely. "Thanks Eli this was exactly what I needed, something to focus on and keep my mind away from the thought of my mother getting married." She then embraced him and Eli placed his arms around her. "See you tomorrow!" she told him as she got on her bike and started peddling home. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Eli once Clare was out of his sight closed the door and started heading towards his room, he had a smile upon his face. He really missed Clare and her conversations, this was what he needed. He needed Clare back in his life, but as a friend since he still needed to heal himself before trying anything, but who knows maybe some day he would finally have the courage of making her fall in love with him again and this time nothing would ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you enjoyed this little story. A review would be nice! :)<strong>

** ~Animeleader**


End file.
